warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fallowfern
Style Concerns *History needs to be expanded, write out everytime she makes an appearance or is mentioned.-- 23:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *Could use a quote or two. I added two averagly good quotes. [[User:Dappleclaw|''➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 00:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I tried to find some good quotes for Fallowfern but all she seems to do is tell her kits to be good, and complain about how they act. Would these be good or should I search for something a little more meaningful? [[User:Dappleclaw|➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 22:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I would keep searching, but if you still don't find anything I guess just put down the best one you got. 23:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ugh, it would help if she wan't such a minor character! -_- [[User:Dappleclaw|➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 23:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I found two averagly two good ones, may as well put them up and see what other people think. [[User:Dappleclaw|➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 00:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Those look good enough, I know we can't find much because she doesn't appear very much. Anyway, good work. Thanks for helping out! =) 00:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. [[User:Dappleclaw|➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 01:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Gender Confusement It says on the normal character box with the charart inside that Creekfeather is her daughter. In SkyClan's Destiny, he was mentioned as a tom. Could someone fix that? 06:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I tried, but it just stayed the same. Mistfire Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty! 17:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ask Whitestorm, maybe she will help. On the character box is lists Creekfeather as her daughter. He is a tom in SkyClan's Destiny, and on his page. Spottedshadow 9:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it.-- 01:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much, Nightshine. I suppose I should delete what I put there in the Trivia to get someone's attention. Sorry! Spottedshadow 1:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) It still has Creekfeather as her daughter... Neverendingmoon (talk) 21:00, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Rainfury Rank Since her kits became apprentices (and later warriors) in the book, should we list her as a warrior? I'm not sure, since I don't own the book (or read it yet). 00:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, she could've become one of those full time queens. 00:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Did the book ever say anything about her returning to warrior duties or sleeping in the warriors den? If there is anything that distincts her as a warrior from a queen, then warrior should be added to her list of ranks. 02:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Was she a Kittypet before Skyclan? I saw that her past was a Kittypet. I don't remeber that though. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 17:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, In SkyClan's Destiny it mentions she was formerly a kittypet[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew''']] Eyes In the article, her eyes were mentioned as blue. But her eyes in the charart were yellow. Can someone fix this? Mistfire Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty! 16:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) When Tweak week comes around, PCA will take care of it. -- 16:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It was made before her eye colour was put on her page. I think if we asked Goldenpelt (the creator) he could probably just change it anyways because it's only eye colour. 03:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Kittypet Image Okay so I was poking around and saw that she had an approved Kittypet image but it isn't on her page. Since she was never listed as a KP wouldn't that image be deleted? DO correct me if wrong. — Minkclaw 11:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC)